One Last Time
by Good Riddance
Summary: Amy Abbot's best friend Emily Montague returns to Everwood from Denver. Emily looks forward to Amy and her new life again in Everwood but there is much more than Amy to look forward to.
1. Memories

"One Last Time"  
"Memories"  
  
I can barely remember the last time I saw my best friend Amy Abbot, but I do remember when we were introduced to each other. "Say hi" I remember my mom whisper in my ear as she slowly pushed me closer to little Amy. My hands was firmly behind my back and I was speechless I didn't like much to meet new people at the age I was then. I was to shy. My mom knew this but she had been waiting for the longest time to introduce me to her best friend's daughter. I guess Amy and I were meant to be friends after all my mom and her mom (Mrs. Abbot) was the best of friends, and it seems to be like some kind of destiny. It has almost been about 2 years since I last saw Amy I hope we haven't grown apart. After all I have changed. Have Amy?   
Now it has came to past that this life in Everwood I barely remember has became a dream. Almost 2 months has past since my mom had made her final decision to move back. She claims to miss the colorful leaves of fall and the great slopes of "mighty mount." Denver is pretty cool but there is just something missing is it the friends in Everwood? Is it our fellow neighbors? Is it that diner I loved to hang out at with my mom and Amy? What is it? I do remember my mom telling me that we'll love Denver and it will be our new home for now. But she said for now so I didn't care to cry cause I know the love my mom has for Everwood. So now we have one last time to prove our love for Everwood. Were moving back and this is our final time she said. Everwood again is my new home I'm proud to say.   
I found my self-lying on my bed blinded by the sunlight creeping in from my shades. I tried hard to see Ms. Twinkie whom lay on my bare room floor helpless. She was my teddy bear which I hate to hold near me memories of Bright (Amy's brother) runs through my head whenever I do. Bright is another dream of mine he use to be someone special to me the love of my life. I regret those words cause we had ended our relationship just 2 days before I left Everwood. I remember that bright sunny day in the park the only park in Everwood when Bright gave me Ms.Twinkie. " This is Ms.Twinkie" Bright said handing me a brown furry teddy bear that wore a white knitted hat and a flowered bow on top. "oh Bright she is so cute" I said taking her from his hand and holding her close. He leaned towards me and I gave him a kiss on his lips and hugged him. I felt special that day, as I looked at him smile at me. His dirty blonde curly hair shimmered in the sun and he looked so much like an angel. Unbelievable he was. That's the past once again. The lovely past I have of Everwood.   
I turned over on my bed and closed my eyes waiting for my mom to yell out to me. She was still packing her final things and me well I was done. "Emily lets go honey," she yelled from down stairs. I raised my tired body up and got off my bare bed that was just a mattress I picked up Ms.Twinkie and a big black duffle bag that was on the floor. I turned and took one last look at my room. Instantly forgetting everything in Denver my mind now was set on Everwood. I closed the door and walked down the stairs to my mom who was standing by the last stair. "You ok honey?" she asked as I reached the last stair. "Yeah lets go" I said smiling at her. It was only my mom and me. We both walked out the house and walked to the car dragging our things behind us. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

"One Last Time"  
"Home sweet home"  
  
(Emily lays her head back on the headrest on her seat in the car as her mother drove.)  
I don't think I remember experiencing a ride like such. My mom's SUV seemed to drive so smoothly, and I felt so relaxed and calm. New beginnings sometimes are stressful but for some odd reason I wasn't stressed I was just calm. I took a look at the road and noticed a sign saying 3 miles to Everwood and I felt my self burst out in side with excitement. Soon it was almost possible to see the Rocky Mountains over looking us and then I saw the mount my mom and I call "Mighty mount". I remember looking out my window when I first moved to Everwood when I was 3 and I saw it the great mountain I always watched it and wished I could climb it one day, but my mom is a loser at times and doesn't really recommend me climbing mountains, but I always keep my mind on the goal. "Its Mighty Emily" my mom said steering the wheel and looking at the mountain that stood tall at the left of the road it was far off but it was visible enough. I smiled as I lifted my head up watching. I turned my head as far back as I could to watch "Mighty" go by as my mom drove. I will never forget it …how my blue-green eyes glared at the sign that said Welcome to Everwood. "Where here" I whispered passing the sign feeling 3 again. "Yes we are" my mom said with a sigh. We drove until we reached the town and as we got there my mom spotted Dr. Abbot walking to his practice office holding a black suitcase and a cup of coffee. We parked the car and my mom and I climbed out quickly to give the doctor the great news. I always felt Dr. Abbot was annoyed by me. I don't think he likes me well after he sees me and how I changed I don't think hell like me even more. My mom is quite a talker, and Dr. Harold Abbot isn't really a fan of talkers although he does it him self when he wants to. Be a talker. "Harold!' my mom yelled out walking towards him waving. He slowly stopped and turned around, and trust me on this one he didn't look happy to see my mom, oddly. "Debbie what pleasant surprise" he said with an odd fake voice that I was so surprise my mom didn't notice.   
"Yes indeed Harold"   
"So what brings you two down here on this …Friday?" he said looking at me oddly.  
"Where moving back to Everwood we just gathered the last of our things and were getting settled again" my mom said with a big smile.  
"Uh huh" he said glaring at me still. "I'm sorry but are you …Emily…if you are you look quite um" he said looking at me.  
"Yes that's her she changed haven't she. She was in this band back in Denver and all of a sudden poof she's this new girl. I always compliment on the spikes are they unique?"  
Dr. Abbot just looked at me …I know I have did this dramatic change I mean we all make this decision in life when we want to bring out our inner self and stop hiding it in. I had to stop I mean I was like the most popular girl in school it was me Amy, Miss Mean, Colin, and Bright. There's no words to describe how locked up I was. That's the whole reason why Bright broke up with me cause I had changed mentally, soon he knew physically.  
" Unique, you can say that again," Dr. Abbot said smiling strangely. "Well I have patients awaiting will you guys like to come over for dinner tonight. You know where we live right? It hasn't been that long. Tonight at 7 will be fine for you?" He said finishing off as he walked away waving.   
"Yes thanks Harold," my mom yelled back to him waving as he went into the practice office. I walked away behind my mom feeling so disrespected. I mean I know I look so, how should I say it different but I don't think it was right for Dr. Abbot to act that way besides that's him. I don't know what is going to happen here in Everwood I don't think it will be the same. I think everyone wants back the old me and not the new me I don't think they care if I want to be what I want to be. "Is there anyone who doesn't look at me oddly?" I said to myself walking to the car as people whom I didn't know just looked at me as they passed. "I like that bracelet" a man said behind me as I strolled slowly to the car. "You do?" I said turning around. I saw this man who had brown hair and a brown beard and he wore a brown jacket with a red paid shirt inside. His smile was welcoming and vivid. "I always thought the style of the Manhattan Punk/Goth villagers was so unique." He said drawing the attention to my mom who had came back from the car when she noticed I was talking to this incredible guy. "Really?" I said interested  
"Yeah…did that hurt?" He said smiling and pointing just between his bottom lip and chin referring to my piercing. "No not at all" I said as my mom came next to me.  
"Your Dr. Brown aren't you," my mom asked. And then from there I thought different about Everwood. There is surprisingly one person who does care. Dr. Andrew Brown. My mom always talked about him. He did surgery on my uncle Bundy years ago. And my aunt lives in New York so they were lucky to find him. My mom spoke to him for the longest and soon he gave her a card to the practice he's doing too and he said bye and I hopped back in the SUV. "It's a small world," my mom said looking at the card. "Hey the practice is free!" my mom said looking at me with a shocked look.   
We drove to our new house and my mom told me about how lucky I will be if I bump into Dr. Brown's son. Ephram. "Ephram." I repeated remembering that name for sure. Maybe I might maybe. 


	3. Dinner at the Abbots

"One last time"  
"Dinner at the Abbots"   
  
I ran up the stairs to the new house straight to my room. Opening the door I didn't know what to expect. I switched on the light and I loved it. "Mom you got me that Korn poster I wanted." I yelled out smiling at the poster. I glanced a round and I rested down Ms. Twinkie and my black duffle bag on the dark blue carpet. "Wow" I whispered walking around my room flabbergasted. There was a black cotton bed set on my bed just like the one I saw Jack Osbourne have on The Osbournes and my walls was dark blue with white rims and I had a desk, a metal looking desk with a desk chair that was metal like also that faced a blue and gray Macintosh computer. All my cds was in its placed and at the corner next to my closet was my bass guitar. "You like" my mom said leaning against the entrance of my room. "Of course" I said throwing myself on my bed. "Come on pick out your outfit for tonight then get settled in," my mom said with a grand smile that lit up on her face. I lay looking at the ceiling fan in my room that was black also I found it cute. What would this Ephram kid look like? What would he be like? I began to think I mean he has a great dad. Unbelievable dad. I wish my dad were like that. He's a terrible dad to be honest. God knows where he is now the last thing I know is that he ran off with some lady after my mom had me. Thank God my mom didn't marry his coward ass. It became quiet and my mind was silent of all thoughts as I lay resting in my comfortable room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Emily your ready to go" my mom yelled as I struggled with my black leather authentic punk lovable boots. Well at times it is lovable but times like these, no way. "Co-co- coming" I said pulling it on … "there I said standing up looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress that reached my knees that was covered with red flowers, I had my short dark brown hair hang down it reached right to the middle of my neck. The ends I had just dyed red matched perfectly. I nodded to myself in the mirror and grabbed my black leather motorcycle Harley Davidson jacket. And dashed out to the stairs and ran down to the door where I can hear the cars motor running. I grabbed my coffin shaped back –pack and ran out the door closing it behind me on my way to the SUV. "Ok" my mom said as we drove off to the Abbots.   
When we reached I felt my heart skip a beat as I stared out the glass window of the red SUV. I opened the car door and stepped out on the pavement and began to walk to the door with my mom. "You look great" my mom said ringing the doorbell. I smiled at her then to the door which was already opened to my surprise with Bright standing there holding it open. "Bright you have grown" my mom said walking in looking at him he smiled and I just looked at him as my mom walked over to Rose (Mrs. Abbot). "Hello Rose oh its been so long" I heard my mom say walking over to Rose as they embraced each other laughing and oh so happy. "May I take your coat?" Bright asked "yeah sure" I said taking it off for him and he took it. " Well you don't look like the Emily that I last saw what happened? You know what don't tell me I don't think I want to hear why." He said walking me to the dinning room as I followed him. I saw a figure come down the stairs I thought it was Dr. Abbot but it was Amy. "Emily!" Amy said running down the stairs to me with her long blonde hair waving behind her. "Amy!" I said as we both hugged crying at the same time. "Oh god I thought ill never see you again," she said with a tear rolling down her eyes. We hugged again and unusually Amy didn't notice my change.  
"Ok ladies the dinner is getting cold can we please eat and save the tears and hugs for later" Dr. Abbot said getting our attention and allowing us to walk to the dining room. "Oh is that the vase I bought for you from New York?" my mom asked pointing at a vase that was on a shelf…as she pulled her chair "Why yes it is," Rose said with a grin as she sat down.   
We sat and ate and I sat next to Amy and we spoke the whole time about Denver and the band I had joined and the whole nine yards while the adults spoke and Bright listened on to Amy and I. "You look different Emily you have your face pierced and your hair dyed where ever did mom go wrong" jokingly Rose said lifting the fork to her mouth. "Yes I would like to know the answer to that question." Harold (Dr. Abbot) said. "Me too" Bright said after his father.   
"I didn't go wrong I just have a daughter who is creative and different and lovely," my mom said as everyone looked at her then me. Except Amy she looked like she didn't like how everyone was carrying on. I think she noticed the problem I have been having since I stepped foot in Everwood. She just looked down to her plate of food. "I think you look great Emily that's my honest opinion you're my best friend and I respect you other than some people." Amy said looking up to me. "Thank you Amy," I said nodding.  
After dinner I went upstairs with Amy to see her room while Bright stayed downstairs helping clear up the dining room. "Close the door I have to tell you something" Amy said to me as I came in. I closed the door and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Emily I have been wanting to tell you this for the longest but I just didn't know how to I mean its hard. Colin is in the hospital in Denver. He is in the comma there." She said looking at me seriously. "What? Why?" I said moving closer to her. "He got in a car accident in July. He is not to well he has been there ever since." When Amy told me I didn't know what to say to her I was in shock I really didn't want to continue on this terrible news so I decided to change the subject. "Here my um mom told me to give you this" I gave her my address and my number and my email. "Thanks" Amy said as the door opened. " Time to go Emily" Amy's mom said peaking through the door opened slightly. "Ok" I said standing up. "I start school Monday ill see you" I said walking out Amy's room "ok" Amy said smiling at me. "Bye Goth child" Bright said with a smirk. Bright would also say the most stupid things that is how I remember him. I always had to add on to it so at least it will be even" bye dumb ass" I said running down the stairs to my mom who stood by the door. " It was a pleasure," Rose said placing her arm around Amy who came down stairs behind me. "Take care now Debbie…Emily" Dr. Abbot said looking my mom then me as Bright gave me my jacket after he gave my mom hers.  
When I got in the car I told my mom about Colin she knew him. He use to come over by our place a lot and hang out with Amy and Bright. We use to go to the lake and swim and we'll have the time of our lives together. "Sorry to hear" my mom said driving. "Yeah I'll deal with this fine and he will get better I know it" I said sitting back being confident at all things. One thing I had to be confident about the most is everything being the same when he comes out of the comma. There is a great possibility he might not be the same, Because I think a new Colin will be hard for Bright and definitely Amy to handle. 


	4. Back at school

"One Last Time"  
"Back at school"  
  
It has now been exactly 3 days I have been living in Everwood again. Everything seems to be going along fine.  
I got up from my bed and opened my curtains to see the sun's rays stretch through out my room welcoming the new morning. Have you ever wake up and just have that feeling like why did the weekend go so quick, and that school feeling just creeps all over you and you think your in a night mare cause everything seems to be moving so fast. That's how I feel. "Emily breakfast!" my mother yelled from downstairs surely waking me up. I ran to the bathroom and did my business and ran back to my room to put on my out fit and it seemed like I was the Duracell bunny or something back and forth I went up and down the hall. When I final got my makeup on and I had my jewelry on were needed and my black messenger bag packed I ran down the stairs with my heavy boots right to the kitchen. I looked up at the clock and it was exactly 6:00. I start school 8:00 and I like to get up early.  
"Eat up it's a new school day" my mom said placing a plate of eggs, bacon and grits in front of me. It was a custom for my mom to make me bacon, eggs, and grits on the first day of school. It was for me since I just moved back so she decided to do it again for this year. I picked up my fork and began to eat while I listened to Deftones on my CD player.  
My mom brought her plate over and sat in front of me. "You'll be ok today right." My mom said as she picked up her fork. "Yeah no problem" I said rocking my head to my favorite song. "Ok" my mom said. Turning the page of the Everwood's daily newspaper that I found boring and had nothing pleasing to me in general.  
I got up from the table minutes to 7 as my mom watched me. "You're going with all those things hanging off your waist like that? And that's a lot of jewelry your wearing there honey you can injure some one dear? You sure you want to wear black lipstick today honey?" my mom said picking up my plate and hers.  
"Mom its fine I wont hurt nobody and I always where this much jewelry and just to remind you just in case you bumped your head last night I always wear black lipstick" I said fixing the chains that hung of my new black denim long skirt I bought from hot topic last year.   
"Oh yeah I just…"my mom said but I had to put her in her place cause she is starting to sound like her fellow neighbors.  
"You just wanted to make me look like what I was before so you wont have to hear you friends complain that I'm a bad kid or something… trust me I know and I don't care its not fair how everyone acts over here sometimes but I'm going to be me if you don't like it or not so get use to it. And I heard what Ms. Tracey said about me yesterday no I'm not going to murder you mom just because those kids that murdered there parents last year in that other town dressed like me doesn't me I have a brain like there's." I said picking up my bag and placing it over my head right on top of my black pea coat.  
"Your right dear I'm sorry I just get worried some times that's all" she said coming to me and hugging me.  
"I understand mom its ok you just got to keep thinking how you were thinking before we got here I'm Emily the Emily you always known." I said releasing her. "Ok be good honey," my mom said as I walked out the kitchen to get my bike in the shed.   
I rolled my bike out to the front of my house and I went on it and rode off to school.  
It wasn't to long until I reached school. "Mighty Mount" is seen right in front of the school. So I followed the route on the right of the mountain which was miles away but so beautiful. I still want to climb it. I promise my self I will. I got to the racks for bikes at the school and I placed my bike in and locked it up. I turned and faced the light brown brick Everwood High school. I fixed my bag and I began to walk towards it. Not looking at the left or right of me. When I reached inside I walked through the halls to get to the main office as I walked all eyes was on me. My chains shook and rubbed against each out making a noise that everyone turned to see where it was coming from. My leather boots made that annoying leather sound. Everyone knows that squeaking sound, and I just loved the look on everyone's face. "Oh my god its Emily" I heard a girl say. As I kept walking I noticed I reached the main office and the girl just watched me and all I can hear from the halls was silence and whispers of my name in the background.  
"Hello I'm new," I said to the lady at the desk. I knew who she was but she didn't recognize me yet. "Ok dear…EMILY!" the lady yelled out and everyone from his or her office cubicles peaked to see. It was quite scary. "Yes …hi" I said. "Oh how are you love you look different my I didn't even recognize you." She said handing me my schedule. "Thanks" I said smiling. "Good luck" she said with an enormous grin as I walked out and took a deep breath. I went straight to my locker and I was reading my schedule the same time. My head was down and I didn't bother to look up to see where I was going. Meanwhile as I was walking a boy that was walking and talking to Wendell came into my path. Oh yeah I knew Wendell very well also. So unexpectedly I bump right into this boy dropping my Anime comic book to the floor that was under my arm as I read my schedule.  
"Sorry uh…I'll get that," the boy said as he picked up the comic book and flipped it over. He looked at me astonished then at the comic book. Before I can say sorry, Wendell notices me. " Please tell me your Emily," he said looking at me like he was love struck or something of that sort.   
"Yeah I am" before I could say anything again he hugged me for no reason.   
"Thank you God" he said after hugging me.  
" You know what Wendell I totally forgot I have to deal with you for the rest of my time living in Everwood." I said grinning falsely and walking away. The boy just stood there looking at me astonished. "That's Emily Ephram she is just a pure babe isn't she." He said looking at the boy then me. As I opened my locker I froze. Is it I or did Wendell just say Ephram. I ran back over to where they were standing which wasn't to far and I had to ask this beautiful male if he was Ephram. Wendell really thought I was coming to him but I faced Ephram and he just looked on. "Are you Ephram Brown?" I asked as he just looked at me. "Yeah I am how do you,…" he said back to me but Mr. Annoying himself had to add in his part. "She is a psychic," he whispered to Ephram.  
"No actually I spoke to your dad Friday when I came back here and he is so incredible so all weekend I was hoping to meet you and see if you're as cool as he is." I said smiling at him. "She smiles" Wendell said looking at me in deep lust. "Anyways yeah I'm Ephram …and your Emily I know umm…that comic that's the 3rd edition transported greatest anime comic there is." Ephram said excusing Wendell. "I know I got it in this comic store in L.A"I said to him as he smiled at me. He was so incredible. His hair was unbelievable it was slightly dyed this reddish-purple like at the ends and he had his dark brown hair color in with it. And he was wearing a black spitfire long sleeve shirt, and his eyes were this vibrant green that was unbelievable. After talking with him for a while we found that we had things in common additional to the comic book reading issue too. Just as I figured he is just like his dad the personality is so perfect. I don't know but could I be in love? I don't believe in love at first sight. I think this was more like lust at first sight. I got to class early believe it or not and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don' think I can stop. Ephram is the only thing I hear ringing in my head over and over. 


	5. finding my place

"One Last Time"  
"Finding my place"  
  
It was early in the afternoon and lunch had just come around. I walked down the halls until I reached the lunch cafeteria I didn't see any one I really knew so I just went over on the line and got my tray and began to discriminate what looked gross and what didn't in my head as I passed different items of food. When I got off the line I found my self standing up and looking for where to sit. The cafeteria was noisy and all I can see was students walking back and forth holding trays and many tables. I noticed Amy at one of the tables and I didn't bother to go until she noticed me, and so she did. "Come over here!" Amy said with a smile over the boisterousness of the cafeteria I could barely hear her but I knew what she said.   
"Hey" I said sitting next to her as she moved over to give me room.  
"How's your day back so far good" she said playing with her hair with her elbow on the table.   
"Yeah" I said smiling. "Amy oh my god you would not believe what the…Emily?" I heard someone say I knew who it was of course it was Kayla and next to her Page.   
"Yeah hi Kayla…Page" I said rising my head up to them.  
"Oh my you look like devil material" page said before she gasped.  
"Yeah?" I said rudely to her as they both sat down in front of Amy and I.  
They just looked at me and then I noticed Bright and his gang come over to the table.   
"Hey ladies" Bright said looking at me smiling. "Bright isn't that your ex." Bright's friend said pointing at me. "Yeah um.no" Bright said sitting down pretending he didn't know who I was.  
"Bright lying isn't nice" Page said looking at him as he hid his face from us with his basketball yellow and red Mines logo jacket (our school basketball team)." Yeah she is," he said finally. "Wow she looks so different from last 2 years when we were in junior high," his friend said  
"Yeah, why Emily, you look scary your face has holes with jewelry in it." Page said looking at me with an evil face. "You don't have to say it like that its what you call piercing" Amy said rolling her eyes. "Still its disgusting and black lipstick is a no no" Kayla said with a half smile. As they continued on I noticed Ephram walking to a table with Wendell across from where I was sitting and I made my mind up. "That's it I had it with you two. I can't stand the way you guys talk about people. I can't stand the way that you guys lie about being my friend look at them Amy their losers their bitches screwed up bitches." I said getting up and walking over to where Ephram was. "I knew she was going to turn against us one day Amy I told you already don't worry about her we don't need her in our group any more anyways." Page said watching as I walking away. "Look and she going to sit with the loser boy now look who is a loser now" Kayla said laughing. Amy just sat there looking angry and sad at the same time.   
"Hey guys," I said sitting next to Ephram.  
"Hey Emily" Ephram said with a big smile on his face as I sat next to him. "What's up with them?" Ephram asked "nothing I just…" Ephram quickly cut in between what I was saying before I could finish. " You picked the wrong place to sit that's all. There's no one there nice except Amy but she doesn't want to admit It." He said playing with his applesauce.  
"No actually… you know Amy?" I asked him as Wendell came back over from throwing away his garbage." Yeah very well…they talk but at lunch not that much cause of…the evil two." Wendell said looking at Ephram playing with his applesauce. "Yeah he is right why?" he said looking at me. I looked at Wendell then at Ephram "well I am best friends with Amy I knew her since I was 3 and where very close… I kind of got in a little fight with Kayla and Page." I said looking at him "Meaning she use to be a popular slob two years ago when she was here. Now she's not cause they don't like her new being… lame isn't it?"   
"Yeah and I am so surprise you know Amy I mean that's a surprise" Ephram said looking at Wendell then me. "Why is it a surprise?" I asked smiling  
"Cause he likes her" Wendell said with a half smile.  
"You do," I said feeling my heart drop.  
"Yeah well um we talk…and yeah I do ever since I first came here"  
"Oh well um that's a surprise for me" I said feeling so hurt inside. What am I going to do now Ephram likes Amy not me? What if he likes me though also? No but he couldn't I think there is more to this. Through the lunch period I was in a daze. I didn't know what to say and I was just off somewhere else. I never felt this way about a boy before ever since Bright.   
When lunch was over I walked Ephram to his locker and I had to ask him. "Hey um do you want to come over to my place today and read some comics and listen to some music?" I asked as he dug in his locker. "Sure why not… how about at 5 ill come over what's your address?" when Ephram asked me I was going to say but I saw Amy walking over. Alone. "Hi guys," she said looking at Ephram and me. "I see you guys met." She said to me. "Yeah we did," I said looking at her feeling irritated. "Yeah she told me about how you guys are best friends and all that. That's cool. She's cool." Ephram said smiling at me. "Yeah so I see you guys like each other that's good." Amy said not knowing what to say. "Amy can you hold a sec." Ephram said turning to me. "Why don't you come by me ok bring the stuff over ok." He handed me a paper with his address and I smiled happily "ok by Amy ill see around ok" I said walking away so happy with Ephram's address in my hand and Amy looking at me smiling. 


	6. A little fun at the Browns

Chapter 6  
  
"A little fun at the Browns"  
  
Was this a dream? I can't believe this. Ephram wants me to come over? Man I can't wait. (Emily sat inside the car next to her mom. Her mom promised she would drop her at Ephram's and so she did.). "Thanks mom this means the world to me" I said hopping out the car with my box of comics and CDs. I ran over to the door and rang the bell I looked around and to my left I saw a swinging porch chair that looked quite comfortable. Wow this is one nice porch I thought. I dozed off looking around and then I heard a little voice trying to get my attention. "Are you a friend of Ephram's? Come in" a little girl, said she had on a blue cap that had the New York Yankees logo on it. And she seemed to look more like a tomboy than an average little girl. "Hey" I said to her looking at her cap. I heard my mom beep the horn and then she drove off. She closed the door and turned to me. "I like your cap I am a Yankees fan too" I said lifting my box up higher. "Yeah they are really good I also been a fan ever since I lived in New York" she said as her eyes twinkled. "Hey I see your making good friends with my sister here." Ephram said coming to where I was standing facing his sister. "I am Delia. you are?" she said with a smile. " Emily . her name is Emily Delia now why don't you go finish that puzzle before dad gets home so he could see what great work you did" Ephram said rubbing her head. "Yeah bye Emily" Delia said skipping off to another room. "Bye Delia" I said looking at Ephram. "Umm can I take that box for you" he said smiling. I gave him the box and then I followed him to his room while he spoke about how neat his room is and its quite funny. "A guys room isn't suppose to be this clean" he said resting the box on his bed. "Well it is really clean but I don't care. it doesn't matter" I said smiling at him "it could have been messy I wouldn't care either" I said finishing off my sentence and sitting on his bed. Ephram smiled at me then he began to dig in the box. "So lets see what we have today in the Emily box." He said taking out a hand full of CDs. "I giggled as he looked at me then the items he removed from the box. "Wow" he said, "Yeah I know" I said looking around his room that was really gloomy looking yet comfortable. He finally made a choice and then he lay out on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge facing the head of the bed. He rested the comic on the bed next to me and he began to flick through until he got the urge to read it. "This one looks good," he said as I leaned over him and got a comic for my self. "Yeah that's a authentic piece. It's a classic." I said reading the first page of my comic. "Hey .umm music?" I said standing up as Ephram lay on the bed with his head at the end of the bed and his feet dangling off the head of the bed. "Korn.Metallica.or Deftones?" I asked as he looked up at me. " Those are all good .lets hear some Metallica," he said smiling. We started to talk about Metallica as I came back to the bed. We laughed and joked around and I told him about the comic I was reading and why its so cool and then we began to brag about our collections and we had I fun time. We began to play a little to much I found myself laughing on the bed as Ephram tickled me I began to scream and yell forgetting that its not only me and Ephram in the house. But then I thought Mr. Brown isn't here so what the heck. But I was wrong. "Hey hey I can barely hear my own self with your guest screaming Ephram" it was Dr. Brown standing there by the door. "Oh sorry dad" Ephram said laughing. I wanted to laugh also but I didn't. "Emily is that you?" Dr. Brown said smiling, "yeah hi Doctor," I said waving sitting up on Ephram's bed that was in a mess from all of the fighting we was doing with the whole tickling thing. " I see my son found you after I did. When will I be seeing you for a check up?" "Soon doctor soon" "Call me Andy please its ok dear," he said smiling at me. "Well you guys carry on quietly or rather ill suggests you guys read then tickle.its more quiet and then Ephram when you get the chance turn down that noise." He said winking at Ephram pointing at the CD player. I saw how Ephram gave this half smile as he got up and turned down the volume on the CD player. We began to read again and then I told Ephram how much fun I was having. And he said that he was having fun too. There was silence for a while and then I found myself staring at Ephram a funny way. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at me look at him. "Yeah I think," I said leaning to him. Ephram just sat there and I think he noticed what I was trying to do so he leaned also. And then our lips met and then we began to kiss but before any thing could really happen the box on the bed fell. And all my comics and CDs poured out. We both jumped and he dashed to the floor." Oh I'm so sorry" he said. Repacking the box. "No its ok" I said helping him pack it up. After that nothing else really exciting happened but him hugging me good-bye by the door before I left. I picked up my box and I ran to the car, waving. "You had a good time?" my mom asked "a good time I think more of a wonderful time" I said putting on my seat belt and thinking of Ephram and I barely there kiss it was sweet but short. It's a secret of mine ill never tell. I said in my head silently. As I looked out the window dreaming. 


End file.
